Hogwarts Post
by Professional Weirdo
Summary: Rated for Suggestive scenes and swear words. This is a look at Hogwarts in Harry's and Draco's sixth year. Raging Hormones and quirky boys. The Hogwarts Post is a magazine for gossip at the magic school. This is not SLASH, i'm very sorry for SLASH readers


Title: Hogwarts Post Note: Harry Potter extreme! When the whole gang are in sixth year, raging hormones, quirky chatting and much much more! This story is about the things going around in sixth year Hogwarts, there is a Hogwarts Post now, and every chapter, there will be a short extract from it.  
  
Chapter 1 - Introduced  
  
Hogwarts Post, issue 1  
  
It was a universally known fact that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the most sought out guys in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, with his fine, muscular figure, veela inheritance and wit, excelled in being a girl's dream. Harry Potter, on the other hand had a toned, lean, quidditch playing body, good- looking charms and the hero appearance made him the soul fact of swooning in the large Magic School. Both with all around Gorgeous features, who could ever resist them?  
  
Written by Sharon Biggermore (4th year) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A start to the new year. The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle, signalling for departure. Everyone was pulling their trunks along, chatting away with their friends, catching up on the latest gossip.  
  
"Did you know, I read in the school magazine that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were voted the cutest, sexiest and finest guys in school!" A gossipy fourth year told the whole crowd of people gathering onto the train.  
  
"Really, No one's seen them since last year, and they were't that good looking before though."  
  
"I know, but a few people that wrote the magazine had seen them since, and it's said that they are much changed!"  
  
"I can't wait to see them!" Another girl said. And, just as she said it, Draco Malfoy appeared with his house elves carrying his trunk behind him. Even his presence made the girls drool. His silver-grey eyes sweeped warily over the crowd of girls who were looking him up and down hungrily. He took his hand out of his robe pocket and swept it across his platinum hair that dropped softly down the side of his face. His perfect lips twisted to form a half smirk, half smile. He strode and moved in a cat like grace while waved his hand aristocratically at his house elves. They scurried quickly into the compartment and put his trunk and other things down gently. Then, with a click, they were gone.  
  
He settled into his compartment and put his long legs up, then quickly looking at the compartment window, he spotted a load of students craning their heads up to get a better look at the new and improved Draco Malfoy. When seeing Draco looking directly at them, they blushed and rapidly vanished from sight.  
  
"I never knew this would happen! I'm actually quite pleased now, about how dad mentioned I should work out more and charm my way through soceity, if anything was needed from it. This is actually quite amusing, how all of them flock towards me!" He thought. Draco saw his two goons, who had just got to the compartment a few minutes ago.  
  
"Hey Draco, you look great, I can't believe how much you've changed!" Gregory Goyle flattered. But Goyle and Crabbe, as we all know, looked as repulsive as ever, which just even more enhanced Draco's looks and motions.  
  
Draco eyed Goyle and Crabbe lazily, like a cat, he seemed to be calm and perceptive. "What, are you saying I looked bad before this?" Draco questioned dangerously. Although his voice was steady, you could feel the radiation of cool danger.  
  
"No, of course not Draco, I was just saying, er, saying that, um..."  
  
"Whatever, just don't talk." Draco said and closing his eyes, not wanting to hear the grunts and snorts of his companions, he drifted off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter found it hard to stand on the platform without being goggled at by millions of different girls that he had never seen before. He was very relieved when his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley came to his rescue.  
  
"Harry, old chap! What happened to you, you look bloody brilliant!" Ron yelled at his friend and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Yes, I agree Harry, you do look brilliant! I've missed you so much!" Hermione said and hugged him tightly. Harry grinned at his good friends, he had missed them as well. Ron had grown a good two inches and his freckles had been outgrown a little bit. Hermione had come to be a pretty and attractive girl, not stunning, but none the less, she had started to go out with Roger Davies a year ago but their relationship ended a few months after, although she was still friends with him.  
  
"Have you come to save me from the clutches of the evil people goggling at me like candy?" Harry whispered. They all laughed and his two friends ushered him into the end compartment of the train.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us what happened to make you so good-looking, Harry. Or are you just going to keep the little secret to yourself?" Ron questioned, annoyed at Harry's good fortune and pleased that his friend looked so good.  
  
Harry grinned again, eager to tell them. "Well, you know how Sirius said that he would take me in when he was free of charge of murder. A whole crowd of people witnessed Wormtail being still alive and arrested him, now Sirius has been freed and even given a really large sum of money for his being locked up in Azkaban." Harry told them. Hermione was the first to react.  
  
"I can't believe it Harry, how come you didn't tell us?" Hermione said increduously, a bit saddened that her best friend had not told her.  
  
"Because I wanted to keep it a secret and surprise you guys."  
  
Ron had a bewildered expression on his face, the other two just laughed when seeing it.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? What do you mean, a secret, what secret?" Ron asked, still not grasping the idea.  
  
"Oh Ron, Harry's living with Sirius now, as Sirius is not a wanted person anymore." Hermione said.  
  
Ron then got it.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, you old bugger! Where are you staying with Sirius?" Ron asked, happy that he now got it.  
  
"I'm staying in a new manor on the outskirts of London. Sirius is the best, he's made me play quidditch with him everyday, then work out, then, for some reason, he repaired my eyesight, as he said that it's better to play quidditch without my glasses. Sirius also made me cut my hair and buy clothes for myself!" Harry said, he was glad that he had told his friends about his good fortune, as he never much got too, with the Dursleys treating him like dirt. Harry was also relieved that he was not to wear Dudley's old clothes anymore that were at least 6 sizes too large.  
  
"God Harry, Sirius spoils you a great lot!" Hermione implied, shaking her softly curled hair side to side, making her look very pretty, but of course, as serious as always.  
  
"I know, I told him I didn't need any of it, but he insisted, so I let him. Do you like the new me then?" Harry asked the two nervously, adjusting his jet black hair.  
  
"Of course! With your famous name and charming looks, now no one can help but like you!" Ron shouted happily.  
  
After that, the journey to Hogwarts consisted of many girls peaking into the compartment window and hurried making excuses to go through the area just to catch a glimpse of Harry, they giggled and blushed when Harry actually acknowledged their presence. Ginny, on the other hand, had nearly gotten over her crush on Harry, but one look at the new Harry, she was sure he was a different person.  
  
"Um, is that you, Harry?" Ginny asked carefully, looking a bit too closely and inspecting Harry to make him feel comfortable.  
  
"Of course it is, Gin, who else would we be with?" Ron scolded his sister.  
  
"Sorry, you seem so different, but Harry, you look great." Ginny told him and walked off again, not wanting to make a fool of herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the students were in the corridor, filing into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Draco Malfoy's figure suddenly appeared in front of Harry.  
  
"Congratulations Potter, you've finally found some sense, at least now you won't blind anyone by your ugliness." Draco drawled slowly.  
  
Harry kept his cool, "Oh, Malfoy, I'm so sorry I've blinded you, if I had known, I would have made myself look worse, just to take out your eyes."  
  
"Ha ha, so funny as always. I'm not talking to you for fun, different matters, you are the quidditch captain for Gryffindor this year, I am told I need you and the other two captains from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to announce that you are this years captains of Quidditch, as well as myself. Come with me." Draco commanded and left Harry to follow him as they entered first, with Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Sirene Clearwaters, the other two Captains. They seated themselves on the small table for the Head girl and boy, Prefects and Captains.  
  
"Aren't you Penelope Clearwaters' younger sister?" Harry asked curiously, remembering Percy's long term girlfriend. Sirene turned around to face Harry with a cold smile. She had dark brown hair tied messily in a bun, large dark eyes covered by some big, square glasses and chapped lips that contained braces in them.  
  
"Oh, well, you could say that, but i'm only her half sister. So, you're the great Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." The girl said jokingly. Harry, amused by the wit she had, shook her hand greatfully.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at the girl smiling at Potter, she was hideously strange looking, that scared him, and not many things could scare him. He sat beside her and tried to see where his companion, Blaise Zabini was. (Blaise is a boy in this story).  
  
"Hello there, my name is Draco Malfoy, and are you new here?" Draco said as politely as possible. Well, without laughing.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sirene, I came last year, so not many people seem to know me." Sirene said, she was also unaware of the hatred stares she got from the student body of girls who had seen her conversing to not only Harry Potter but also Draco Malfoy; she was the luckiest to go near them so far. You could hear them whispering.  
  
"She's such an ugly girl, why are they talking to that messy-haired freak!"  
  
"I know, she is so not worth their perfect breath, and smiles. Hope she has spinach in her teeth when she smiles.  
  
The three and Justin, continued talking about Quidditch plans and who would be at which time slots for practices, and so on, until Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand, the whole hall fell silent at once.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I am sure you will be having a joyous and education filled time this term, but before the sorting of the first years, I would like to welcome a new transfer student from Ying De, Oriental school of Witch craft and Wizadry!" Dumbledore announced happily. Suddenly, there was a large bang and the doors of the Great Hall flung open to reveal a slim hooded figure under a billowing velvet blood red cape. The hall waited. The figure then graciously walked up to the teacher's table and giving a bow to the Headmaster and his deputy, lowered it's hood.  
  
How would you describe her, it was like the goddess of love had just appeared right in front of them, her long, raven black hair framed her softly tanned, unblemished face and luciously full lips made her heavenly and her eyes, her eyes, a stormy dark midnight blue that held deep secrets inside entranced any that looked upon it.  
  
She was a guys dream, sexy, sophisticated and with a cool exterior.  
  
"Let me introduce to you, our guest for the year, Miss Yuna Tang!" Everyone applauded loudly, the boys more than the girls.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster, I hope my stay will not be an inconvenience to you." She said softly.  
  
"You can sit on the Gryffindor table for a while, until we can find you your place to stay." Dumbledore said, and Yuna made her way to the Gryffindor table, where the boys were drooling and the girls were giving her disdainful looks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who the heck is that pretty bird?" A prefect, Blaise Zabini asked, still looking at the transfer.  
  
"Didn't you already hear? Dumbledore said she's a transfer from a school in China or something." Draco answered with a smirk.  
  
"We'll be having much fun with her, Malfoy, won't we?" Blaise asked his fellow Slytherin. Blaise was a all-out playboy. Blaise, was one of the people that Draco ever talked to, this was because Blaise actually had a level of intelligence that Draco could relate to. Draco quirked his silver brow, thinking.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good, we can start after the dinner." Draco said with a smile, thinking of just what he could get up to with her.  
  
"You are the best, no one could ever resist you, Draco." Blaise said, sucking up to his rich friend.  
  
"Of course."  
  
During this conversation, Harry heard and was nearly puking from disgust at their sayings.  
  
"Is there are problem, Potter, or are you being your usual freak self?" Draco asked nonchantly. Harry glared at Draco, which could have made anyone die, except for a certain Draco Malfoy.  
  
"No, but your way of expressing yourself as a sadistic pervert is very convincing." Harry said, thinking of the poor girl they were talking about.  
  
"Whatever, it's none of your concern, Potter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Chapter 1  
  
hello everybody!!! I hoped you liked my first chapter, it's a bit short, but an introduction to the main characters you will see. I'm very sorry this chapter is so very boring as I couldn't get much going in such a short time, but I promise the next chapters, there will be lots of mayhem and snogging!!! Confusion is to be coming, who will Yuna like? Will Draco do someting to Yuna? Is Harry gonna fall for a certain someone. What kind of person is Yuna? All these questions will be answered very soon.  
  
From the author of this weird story 


End file.
